1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pulse radar devices and more particularly to pulse radar devices which employ apparatus for preventing the evaluation of interference signals after a summation of the compressed received frequency or phase modulated signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known with radar devices to provide the pulses transmitted with a modulation, which makes it possible upon occurrence of a reflected pulse, to compress the same again timewise in a predetermined manner, dependent on the modulation. In this manner, relatively long pulses of smaller amplitude may be transmitted, and by means of the pulse compression effected at the receiving side, the small resolution occurring with long pulses is again removed. In this manner, above all, frequency- or phase-modulated pulses are transmitted, whereby the impressed modulation is the criterion for the compression to be effected at the receiving side.